Wheel chairs and other patient supports have long been available for use primarily by persons that have little or no control over their body movements and who therefore must be confined to such wheel chairs or other patient supports. Some of the users have physical deformities as a consequence of which they are inadequately supported by a conventional wheel chair seating system producing pressure points which can cause great discomfort to the patient.